warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon: Time to Shine
OMG ohaider. The last series ended very badly and cornily. I hope I do better with this one :3 Havenfire 21:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Let's just say Thunderclan :x Chapter One "Isn't he so cute?" Hawkpaw sighed, letting her eyes droop in annoyance as Petalpaw blabbered about the toms in their first gathering. She was talking too loud for her taste, and Hawkpaw could see flashes of eyes from she-cats, obviously mates or liking the toms Petalpaw was mentioning. "Petalpaw," she muttered, uncomfortable because of the staring cats. "I think we should NOT hit on cats of the opposite clans." "Opposite for me, but not for you," she said absentmindedly, as a tom walked past her. Hawkpaw's head snapped to look at Petalpaw. "What do you mean, not opposite clans for me-" But Hawkpaw was cut off. "Shadowclan has arrived!" called a cat from the back. A couple of Hawkpaw and Petalpaw's clanmates gave a sigh of relief as Petalpaw was forced to shut up. But personally, Hawkpaw still wanted to ask Petalpaw about what she had said... Opposite clans for Petalpaw, but not opposite clans for me? What's she suggesting? But apparently Petalpaw did not want to shut up. Unfortunately, she only wanted to talk about toms. Hawkpaw's ears twitched. She had to get out of here. Hawkpaw started to step back as Mallowstar, the Riverclan leader, gave his report. Something about finding a new species of edible fish or something. "Ooof! Sorry," she breathed as she bumped into something. I mean, someone... "Watch it," the cat hissed never the mind. Baring her teeth, Hawkpaw shoved him as she walked by. However, instead of giving up, the tom stopped her with his tail. "I said, watch it." Hawkpaw jerked away and retreated to the shadows. This wasn't the ideal first gathering. First, Petalpaw openly embarrasses her, and now, a roudy tom is annoyed with her. Hawkpaw considered apologizing, but then again, she wasn't in the mood to. She sat grumpily as Woodstar talked about Windclan's overgrowth of trees. How ironic. Chapter Two "Gathering dismissed," yowled Mossystar of Thunderclan, Hawkpaw's clan. The pale creamy-tan tabby she-cat sat up and stretched. Then, with a sinking feeling, she just realized that she missed her whole first gathering. She didn't meet anyone, didn't say anything, nothing. Just because she was moping. What a waste! Might as well say something to someone now, she thought. She quickly found Petalpaw chatting with a couple of toms, and she sped over to her. "Oh, here comes my friend Hawkpaw!" Petalpaw squealed. Player. "Hi there," Hawkpaw smiled. Also players. "I'm Toadpaw," blurted out one of the toms. He was a dark gray tabby, and, which Hawkpaw notices, he was pretty cute. "Rushpaw," nodded a tabby and white. "Lilypaw, at your service," said the only she-cat, a pale ginger. "They're my friends now," Petalpaw squeaked, and Hawkpaw tried to smile. "They look awesome, now, let's go back, or Mossystar will start to spazz at us." Petalpaw rolled her eyes. "No way, I'm staying here. Did you know that we're starting a steakout? Want to come?" Hawkpaw stepped away and bristled. "Steakout?! Wit cats from other clans?! Starclan, NO, Petalpaw. I'm going home." Petalpaw shrugged, then said, "Suit yourself, dung-face." Hawkpaw froze in the middle of walking away. She's going to get it now. Chapter Three "What did you just say," Hawkpaw said, voice dangerously low. Petalpaw giggled, and Hawkpaw had to wonder if she was on high or something. "You heard what she said," Rushpaw sneered. "Dung-face. Dung-face. Dung-face." The other cats started to chant, and so did Toadpaw, who looked extremely happy. And just a moment ago I thought you were cute. "And guess what, half-breed, I bet neighter Thunderclan nor Windclan would want you." Hawkpaw snapped. Crouching and leaping in under a split second, she turned round on Petalpaw. The she-cat let out a shreik, but was not really able to defend herself. After all, Hawkpaw was chosen for the gathering, very young, because she fought very well. Petalpaw caught the most prey, but in this case, Petalpaw was the prey. Hawkpaw was the predator. Petalpaw squirmed painfully under Hawkpaw's grasp, the other three apprentices hiding in fright. Petalpaw, whose back was pressed to the ground, tried to buckle her legs and kick Hawkpaw off. However, Hawkpaw and already retracted her knees, and Petalpaw ended up knocking her leg to Hawkpaw's hard bone. Squealing in pain, Petalpaw shreiked, "Stop it! Stop it!" I'm not even doing anything! Stop squirming, you idiot, and I'll let you go! -_-_-_-_-_ "Hey Mossystar, where's Petalpaw?" Tigerstorm asked. Havenfire then ran up to them, too. "And Hawkpaw," she asked, with a glare at Tigerstorm. Chapter Four "Oh no you don't!" came a hiss. Hawkpaw yelped as something bashed into her side, knocking her off of Petalpaw. Tooth met flesh as the stranger grabbed her scruff and carried her away. -_-_-_-_ He had to knock her out to continue dragging the struggling apprentice. -_-_-_-_ Hawkpaw groaned as she tried to get up. Where was she? What had happened? She was so confused. "Hello there, my name is Inkstorm. You're where you belong." Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes at the ground, her side of her face pressing on it. Wait. Inkstorm. He was the Windclan deputy. Hawkpaw jerked up and opened her jaws in a quiet wail. She was in Windclan! Where she belonged? -_-_-_- "Petalpaw! Where is Hawkpaw?" Havenfire demanded. Petalpaw's bloodshot eyes rolled as she thought, Stop spazzing, drama queen. Get a grip. "She's fine, I imagine," Petalpaw said. Her voice cracked with tire. "You imagine. And when you say that, I think you have a pretty bad imagination then. Hawkpaw's been missing for 2 days now." Havenfire closed up on the hazel tabby she-cat. "Where. Is. My. Apprentice." Chapter Five Category:Fan Fictions